A Big Change
by sueeie89
Summary: First Hermione starts to like Harry but plans change.Later,the surprise of her life comes when Dumbledore changes Hermione to a Muggle school. How will she cope?
1. Default Chapter

A/N : Hey everyone! I got pretty bored in school and started day dreaming and instead, I came up with this story! Hope ya like it!  
  
The big change  
  
Chapter 1 : Life is good  
  
"Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall called out. I rushed to the front to take my paper. A+ I read. YES!  
  
"How much did you get, Hermione?" Ron Weasley asked me, trying to see my test paper. I showed Ron my A+ and grinned proudly.  
  
"A plus! But...but.....that's impossible! No one can ever get A+ for Transfiguration!" Ron stuttered.  
  
"You forgot Ron, this is Hermione," Harry Potter said, laughing at Ron's reaction. I smiled and turned away to look at McGonagall who was desperately trying to get everyone's attention. Later after class, I walked up to the Gryffindor common room to get my books. I suddenly heard someone running behind me.  
  
"Hermione! Wait up!" Harry gasped, trying to keep up with me.  
  
I stopped and waited for Harry to catch up. "You walk fast, for a girl," Harry commented looking at me. I blushed and walked on. I kind of had a crush on Harry. I didn't even expect it until one day when both of us were walking alone towards the Herbology house. I suddenly felt this feeling that I never expected before and after that, I knew I had a crush on Harry.  
  
"So...what's next class?" I asked changing the subject.  
  
"Potions..."Harry said sadly.  
  
"Potions...what else?" I sighed. I quickly got out my books.  
  
"Come on Harry. If we're late, Snape will have a good time making us go to Detention..."I grumbled.  
  
Later in class as usual, Professor Snape was trying to minus house points from the Gryffindor House. His attempts were really lame though...  
  
"That potion is supposed to be purple, Miss Summer. NOT maroon, "Snape snarled at a Gryffindor student.  
  
"You are supposed to add 1 pinch of dragon's eye, Mr. Weasley. Not 1 quarter!"  
  
Snape though managed to take 50 house points from Gryffindor and got 2 students to detention. By the end of class, all the Gryffindors were ready to feed Snape to a giant hippopotamus. Especially, Ron....  
  
"Ugh, I can't stand that greasy head buffoon," Ron growled and started laughing at his own joke.  
  
"You'd better not let Snape hear that or you'll be getting a lower grade than F. He's giving out our test papers tomorrow remember?" I reminded him, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Ah, the test paper, at least you don't have to worry Hermione. You're sure to get a good grade, most probably an A," Ron smirked. I just ignored him and went to eat lunch. On the way, I saw Cho Chang. She was surrounded by her friends and leaving the Great Hall. I turned around and saw Harry staring at her.  
  
Suddenly, Cho saw Harry and walked up to him. "Hi Harry, how are you?" Cho asked, smiling shyly at him.  
  
Harry froze and didn't say anything. I've got to help him, I thought and quickly went to Harry. "Uh, hi Cho. Harry just got um.....brain freeze so he can't think or talk now. See you!" I said quickly and pulled Harry along with me. Soon, Harry got back to Earth and shook his head.  
  
"Why do I do that! Ugh," Harry muttered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.  
  
"Become a mouse when she comes to talk to me," Harry said pointedly.  
  
I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, Harry. You'll get over it soon," I said gently and smiled at him. But inside, I wished he wouldn't. I wished he would give up on her and find someone else. Like me.  
  
A/N : So how was it? Was it boring? Was it funny? Was it..horrible? Lol, anyway, remember to R&R! I need to know how was it. Thanks and peace out! =P BTW: Sorry if it was short. I was impatient to write long. I wanted to know how did you all like it first. =D Thanks! 


	2. Love Or Best Friend?

Chapter 2 : Love or Best Friend?  
  
I woke up smiling to myself. I had this wonderful dream that Harry had dumped Cho because he saw her with another girl. Then, he came up to me and kissed me....WHAT???? What am I THINKING??? Harry is my best friend, not my crush. Suddenly, a voice interrupted my thinking.  
  
"Morning, Hermione," Katie Bell said waking up as well.  
  
"What time is it anyway?" Ginny Weasley yawned, awoken by our voices.  
  
Katie looked at her watch. "9 in the morning," Katie said rubbing her eyes.  
  
Ginny looked stricken. "What??? I can't be awake at this time! It's inhumanly early!" Ginny shrieked and fell back into bed. I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom to wash up. Later, just before I was going to leave the girl's dorm I heard someone calling my name. Harry! I thought and ran to the door.  
  
"Morning, Hermione. Have a good sleep?" Harry asked me brightly. I smiled at him.  
  
"Morning Harry! Why such in a pleasant mood today?" I asked laughing at his very bright face.  
  
"Don't you remember, Hermione? You promised to help me....er ....you know. How to act in front of Cho,"Harry said blushing.  
  
I froze as I heard his words. Help Harry how to act in front of Cho? When did I say that?  
  
"I did?" I asked, confused.  
  
Harry nodded and I saw a frown coming onto his face.  
  
"Uh...Oh!!! That... Sure! Lets.. get started then...,"I mumbled. What else could I say? I can't exactly go "No way Harry! I'll never teach you anything like that!*Slap*"......  
  
We went outside to start the "lesson". "So, what's the first thing?" Harry asked me.  
  
"The first thing?" I asked blankly. "Oh,er...okay, when you see Cho, how do you react?"  
  
"I freeze and won't say a word," Harry answered.  
  
"Do you have any feelings for her?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry groaned. "Whats the point of this if I don't like her?"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm just tired, that's all. What do you want her to know?" I said, feeling sick.  
  
"Know what?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"What do you want Cho to know?" I said getting annoyed.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I just want Cho to like me, which would never happen in a thousand years," Harry said glumly.  
  
"Of course it wouldn't happen in a thousand years, you would be dead by then," I said and started laughing, trying to cheer up Harry. That's what best friends do right?  
  
Harry started laughing as well and soon, we both were cracked up. "Don't worry Harry, you'll come up to her soon," I said softly.  
  
Harry smiled at me and put his arms around me. I felt this chill run across my spine.  
  
"That's why you're my best friend, you can always make me feel better," Harry said smiling.  
  
I smiled warmly at Harry but inside I felt cold. A best friend. Just a best friend. I guess that was I could be...Why did I have this feeling though? I never did. When I met Harry, I knew he was going to be a close friend. But now I have feelings? The worst part was that Harry had a crush on another girl and was telling me all about it. Was he taking advantage of me?  
  
"Uh, Harry...if someone asked you whether you had a slightest crush on me, would you say yes?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Why? But if you want to know the answer, you should know," Harry grinned slyly.  
  
"So you're saying I'm a person who is....." I said staring at him.  
  
"Very nice, caring, innocent and a very wonderful friend," Harry answered brightly.  
  
That was when I froze. Like really froze. In the inside. Innocent? Caring? Was I really like that? Why aren't I daring or cool or something like that. The way he said it was like as if I was such a know-it-all. Well, I would prove to him that I could be different. I could be daring and naughty. It was my turn to show everyone that I, Hermione Granger could be as annoying and naughty like everyone else.  
  
I stormed inside the castle leaving Harry sitting by the tree and I ran to the common room. What could I do that was bad? I then saw a group of 2nd years coming my way. I started walking right into the middle of their group. "Move over!" I snarled and pushed through them. The 2nd years stared at me as I walked off. I suddenly felt this heavy weight lift upon my shoulders. Like I was free.  
  
"This feels good," I muttered grinning to myself. Everyone would be really surprised with the new Hermione that they might even respect her..."Hermione..." I muttered. It sounded so babyish. "Mione's better I think," I said confidently and walked to the Fat Lady's portrait. "Oh, Hermione! How wonderful to see such a nice and cheerful face! Password dear?" The Fat Lady said delightedly. Even the Fat Lady thinks I'm sweet!  
  
"Hey, lady. Your job is to ask for the password, not cooing! The password is Dame Damsel," I said glaring at the Fat Lady. Her mouth dropped open and the painting swung open. "Oh yeah and one more thing," I said. "The name is Mione, not Hermione," Being bad feels good! 


End file.
